This invention relates to systems for delivering digital media files (e.g., audio and/or video) from content provider sites to home user entertainment systems (e.g., television sets and/or audio equipment) via communications networks including public networks, e.g. Internet, and private networks, e.g., intranet and extranet.
Existing systems for transferring media files to the home user are typically complex, expensive to implement and maintain, lack sufficient security and flexibility, do not effectively utilize existing home entertainment infrastructure, and do not effectively leverage the open architecture of the Internet and standard communications protocols or encryption technologies. Generally, the limitations of not existing systems can be attributed to attempts to force a broadcast model onto communications network architectures that are designed to store and forward data as packets, rather than as continuous streams.
For example, so called “video on demand” systems deliver only video files for viewing and the infrastructure to enable transfer of those files to the home user is highly capital intensive. Moreover, such systems are typically difficult to scale since at any point in time, a unique stream must be dedicated to a particular user, from the video server to the users set top box. Since users can theoretically request video “broadcasting” at any time, the service provider must have sufficient capacity and communications bandwidth available at all times to insure that a program channel can be created whenever the user desires. Further, video on demand systems typically do not have the capability to access and transfer media files that reside on networks outside of the proprietary networks operated by the particular video on demand operator. This limits the number of titles that can be offered.
Special purpose home terminals are also known in the prior art for enabling home user access to the Internet or world wide web. These terminals require the home user to purchase and learn to use a special purpose device that does not leverage the user's current investment in home entertainment and communications infrastructure. Further, these devices do not facilitate effective storage and playback of media files downloaded from the Internet since they do not typically interface to conventional television sets or audio systems for viewing and listening, respectively. Other prior art involving streaming media via communications networks does not address the home user's need to select and acquire media files from the Internet, for example, without having to dedicate a computer to the task. Specifically, prior art associated with streaming media from the Internet to computers does not address the need to store and play back the streamed media at user selectable times via existing home entertainment systems that are already familiar to the home user.